The instant invention is in the field of cigarette cases for containing cigarette packs. Heretofore, a number of attempts have been made at providing a cigarette case capable of accommodating a number of different sized cigarette packages. These efforts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,505; 3,081,867; 2,306,613; 1,280,165; 2,303,426; 3,395,787; and 3,454,151. While these patents are capable of accommodating differing length packages, none of the aforementioned devices is designed to accommodate differing width packages such as those present in many brands presently being marketed. Thus, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a cigarette case capable of accommodating different sized packages.